Chapter 7: Key Trap
(The movie resumes as the logo forms. A database opens up and shows zombies falling on different obstacles, except Piston Road and the Warped Wall.) * Varna: (voiceover) It's time for today's Ninja Killer. All of the new obstacles are brutal, but one has been squashing zombies left and right - the Jumping Spider. Here's a hint: the jumping is the easy part. (Meanwhile, Skiha is combing her hair when Jamie Jam and Skrap-It arrive.) * Skiha: You startled me. * Skrap-It: I'm sorry, young lady. We're here to pay Revvit a little unexpected visit. This is his apartment, isn't it? * Skiha: Revvit is in the, uh, library. May I ask who's calling? * Jamie Jam: Jamie Jam and Skrap-It. * Skiha: Oh, yes. This way, please. (She opens a door.) * Jamie Jam: Girl from the fur salon. I'm afraid this could be a trap, Skrap-It. * Skrap-It: He who knows how to fear, Jamie Jam, knows how to proceed with safety. A translation from the Latin. * Skiha: Maybe I should have told you, the library is in the cellar. (She presses the button. The two villains fall through a trapdoor, down a slide and into two boxes where Warka and Varna close it. The scene cuts to where Ghada in his Ghost Rider costume, watches. He is with Skiha. Warka and Varna have captured Jamie Jam and Ghada has strapped Skrap-It to a stretcher in front of a human key duplicator machine.) * Ghada: To make this Human Key Duplicator I also made some brilliant changes and innovations. But I'm sure you understand the basic principles, Skrap-It. You are in this vise. A duplicate blank key is in this vise. And when I activate the motor and the vises start turning that cutting blade will do its grooviest work on you. * Skrap-It: You monster. A grown man like me should be prepared to meet his maker at any time but not a boy like Jamie Jam. What diabolical plan do you have for him? * Ghada: First a wax spray job. Somewhat similar to what you get when you have the Batmobile washed. It takes a week or so for the wax to harden properly. Until then, who knows? A notched key for a lock with many wards, hmm? * Skiha: Do I have to watch all this, Ghost Rider (Ghada)? The reflection is icky. * Ghada: Oh, not if it makes you squeamish, Lady Shiva (Skiha). All right, to the Wax Spray Chamber for Jamie Jam. (Varna and Warka place Jamie Jam into the chamber and close the door. Varna turns up the arrow to the "LIGHT" section on the machine and it starts.) * Ghada: Start with a light spray. When every pore in his body is filled with wax, we'll apply a heavier coating. Let's get the skeletonizing process over with, Skrap-It, while you're all keyed up. Have you a last word for posterity? * Skrap-It: Only this, Ghost Rider (Ghada). Evil sometimes triumphs temporarily, but never conquers. * Ghada: If I have time, Skrap-It, I'll see that that is properly engraved on your tombstone. In the meantime... (He goes to start the machine and the cliffhanger appears.) * Revvit: (voiceover) Is there any key to the solution of this monstrous scheme? Will Skrap-It really be skeletonized and Jamie Jam waxed and then notched?? Keep keen-edged, keen-witted and keep watching!! Tomorrow! Same Bat-Time, same Bat-Channel! (And the movie fades to black.) Category:Raven: Dinotrux Category:Scenes Category:Horror Scenes Category:Cliffhangers Category:"Same Bat-Time, Same Bat-Channel!"